


Whispers in the Dark

by SleepyNyash



Category: Pandora Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: this is set about a week after leo becomes elliot's  valet. the pair return to lutwidge academy.





	Whispers in the Dark

“So this is your school?” Leo asked. He stared from the carriage window at the building. “Fancy.”

Elliot Nightray shifted and managed a small smile, “Yeah, Lutwidge Academy. Have you gone to school before?”

Leo made a face, “No. Not really.”

Elliot gaped, “Not even before you were at the orphanage?”

“Certainly not.” Leo tried to appear more chipper, “So what's it like?”

“Oh. Well, it's big and there are mainly nobles attending. Some kids are in on scholarship.” his bright blue eyes searched the building briefly before adding, “And their library is really big too.”

That got his attention. Leo smiled brightly.

“But you’ll have homework. You can't spend the whole time reading.”

Leo huffed, “I'll work hard.”

 

Once they were inside, the blonde Nightray led the way to his dork, opening it and smiling happily, “It's nice to be back.”

Leo peeked at the room from behind his master, “Hey, where am I supposed to sleep?” he looked up. “There's only one bed!”

“Well, I didn't have a valet before.” Elliot explained. “I’ll request a bed to be sent. It should be in by the end of the week.”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“Well… where do you wanna sleep?”

Leo eyed the bed then shrugged, “If you have extra blankets and pillows, the floor should be ok.”

Elliot stared, “I thought you’d say the bed.”

Leo flashed a grin, “Why, Elliot, I thought we were just friends! If I knew that's how you felt about me-”

Elliot blushed and growled, “Oh! F-forget it! You can sleep on the floor!”

Leo laughed and the pair stepped inside. Leo helped Elliot make some space in his closet for Leo’s clothes. There was a comfortable quiet in the room, neither boy feeling the need to talk as they worked.

Admittedly, it was a bit awkward. Elliot wasn't used to sharing his room and Leo hadn't spent the night with Elliot since becoming his servant. It was hard enough getting a room near him at the Nightray manor without trying to convince his family to let Leo share his room.

After they were more settled, Elliot stretched, “Are you hungry?” he asked.

“Yes.” Leo answered. Elliot nodded, paused, and picked up the case holding his sword.

“We’ll need to get you a gun.” Elliot said as he started for the door. Leo frowned and followed.

“How come?”

“Well, you're my valet. You’ll need a weapon in case of attacks.”

“Do those happen often?”

Elliot shook his head, “No, but better safe than sorry.”

The dark haired boy nodded and looked at the students as they passed by. A few gave the pair odd looks but mostly they chatted happily, swapping stories of their holiday fun. No one was in uniform except for the adults, probably because classes wouldn't resume until the following week, so students who may be away would have time to return and not miss classes.

They got to the cafeteria and Leo was amazed. It was rather beautiful as one would expect from a school for nobles. There weren't many students there, scattered here and there at different tables. Leo adjusted his glasses and looked up at his master.

“So what are you gonna get?” he asked.

“There aren't many servants available so they're probably only selling snacks. There should be more people later today. So students can have supper.” Elliot shrugged and stepped closer, examining the food. Leo stood behind him, not entirely sure of what he was supposed to do.

Being a servant was still an odd thing. Yes, Elliot said he wanted an equal, but he did have to do some servant stuff. Like carrying a weapon on campus. And sharing a room with the Nightray boy.

“Um…” Leo swallowed nervously. “Elliot? I have a question.”

Elliot glanced over his shoulder, “Ok?”

“Am I allowed to eat with you here?”

Elliot turned and faced him, “Right. Well, as my valet, you aren't like other servants. Plus you’re a student like me. It’s fine by me.”

Leo gave a small smile and stepped closer, glancing over the snacks.

The pair gathered their food and walked outside, where a few tables sat perfectly shaded by beautiful trees. It wasn't terribly cold and both boys smiled, sitting at a table.

Leo was excited. He glanced at Elliot shyly, more amazed at how… angelic he looked in this setting. His platinum blonde hair moved gently in the breeze, his soft gaze fixed on his cup of tea.

 

After eating, the pair returned to their room. They talked about their class schedule, allowing Leo to tease Elliot.

“Why, I never would’ve guessed you were smart enough for any of these classes!” he laughed.

Elliot glared, “Of course I’m smart! How dare you?”

 

Night came. The halls were surprisingly quiet.

Leo had started searching the closet for spare blankets when Elliot cleared his throat. His valet turned.

Elliot was blushing slightly, “I couldn't let you sleep on the floor in good conscience. Until your bed arrives, I…” he glared at the wall. “You can share my bed with me.”

Leo must’ve looked shocked (how anyone read his expressions with his hair everywhere and his thick glasses, he’d never know) because Elliot gave a pitiful stare in return.

“I-it’s better than the floor… a-and… it's just for a few days…” he squirmed.

Leo sighed and smiled, “Well… I suppose a few nights should be alright. Just keep your hands to yourself!”

Elliot rolled his eyes, huffing, “I do something nice for you and you call me gay. Thanks a lot.”

“Hey, you were the one offering me a piece of music about eternity as a gift of friendship.” Leo took his glasses off and set them on the table. He turned to Elliot, “I’ll grab your pajamas.” he spoke quietly, hunting through a drawer and pulling out something comfortable. He turned around and stared in wonder- Elliot was already undressing.

Leo wouldn't call his feelings romantic, though he didn't know anyone who watched their “friend” (or “master”) undress with such fascination. He was just amazed by Elliot. Everything about him was simultaneously annoying and peaceful. He was so straightforward, so noble, so… dazzling. They hadn't known each other very long but Leo was sure they’d be good friends.

He swallowed his embarrassment and stepped forward with a broad grin, “I thought nobles didn't undress or dress themselves!”

“Are you picking a fight?” Elliot scowled, shirtless. “Because that can be arranged.”

Leo giggled and held out a shirt, “Here you go, sir.” He bowed dramatically.

Elliot grinned, “A fight it is!” he declared.

“Wha-”

He didn't get to finish his sentence because a pillow smacked him in the face. Leo laughed.

“That's no fair! I’m defenseless!” he protested.

“Not my problem!” Elliot continued smacking him with the pillow until Leo was pressed against the wall. Leo’s messy hair was now even more messy and Elliot pinned him to the wall with a huge grin, “I win.”

Leo giggled, “Alright alright, I surrender. Now, really, change out. It's late.”

Elliot picked up the shirt and changed out as Leo did the same. He yawned and crawled under the covers after turning the lamp off, blinking purple eyes meeting tired blue ones. Elliot smiled softly.

“Good night, Leo.”

“Good night, Elliot.”

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really shippy, sorry. i mean, you have mentions of leo feeling *something* for the bestest boy elliot, but not much else. sorry! i hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
